The Misunderstood Fairy
by Katy's Chronicles
Summary: Several years ago, there was a string of vicious murders of guild wizards from the guild called Isosource. It got to the point where the Council stepped in. The prime suspect, a young charm wizard named Chase Lothbrok. Rated T for some coarse language.
1. Chapter 1:The First Impression

**Chapter 1: The First Impression**

Several years ago, there was a string of vicious murders of guild wizards from the guild called Isosource. It got to the point where the Council stepped in. The prime suspect, a young charm wizard named Chase Lothbrok. He was granted the great honor of being the youngest of the ten wizard saints, which was until he was stripped of all his titles, and a manhunt was started. Chase Lothbrok was now on a hit-list for any high ranking guild wizard, an enormous bounty was set on his head.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Fairy Tail's strongest team was busy deciding on what job they should take next.

"Oh come oooon! No way am I even bothering with a stupid missing dog!" moaned Natsu. He slouched down in his seat. Gray, Erza, and Lucy sat around him at one of the tables. All with matching scowls. "Ughh, I wanna fight something!" He groaned, sending a fire ball into the ceiling of the newly remodeled guild hall.

"Shut up Flame Brain! Money's money, so deal with it." Gray said, his scowl deepening.

"Who are you calling Flame Brain?! Huh?" Natsu roared, slamming his hands on the table. Gray followed suit.

"You! You hot headed moron!" Gray shouted. Ice shards and sparks began to fly.

"Enough! You two have caused enough trouble and it is getting old with this fighting! Now, here is a well paying job that we are going to take whether you want to or not, Natsu!" Lucy yelled over top of the noise. From her sudden outburst calmed the two down, but now the whole guild hall was staring at her. A blush settled on her cheeks. "O-okay, now let's just get ready for the job, K?"

A day and a half later, the four (sorry Happy), five teammates came upon a village. Tired and hungry, they made their way to the town centre.

"Whoa, looks like a battle went down here!" exclaimed Happy, as he jumped up onto Lucy's shoulder. It really did; the sides of the buildings and houses were torn up and the bricks were cracked and the windows were smashed. It looked as if Fairy Tail had already come and gone.

"Lucy? Is this the right town? I mean, this doesn't look like Kaleon." Gray said as the group glanced around. A shocked look spread across Lucy's face.

"K-kaleon?" she said. She held out the map. "O-oh, um, I thought we were going to Halean!"

"Lucy!" The whole group shouted. Lucy wanted to shrink down and become a grain of dirt the lay on the path behind them.

"Dammit Luce! That H is supposed to be a K, and it's not a, it's an o!" Natsu shouted pointing to the original job poster; groans and some certain choice words began sailing through the air.

"I'm so sorry guys! Oh, I really messed up." Lucy said over the shouts, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Erza said, gazing around. A whimpering sort of sound was heard in the near silence of the empty town.

"Huh, what is that?" Lucy asked. They five wondered around, trying to pin-point the whereabouts of the sound. Suddenly, Erza stepped on something. She bent down to pick it up. _A ring? That's odd, hey, there's another._ She walked over and picked up another ring. _How peculiar?_ Both rings had an engraving on the brightly coloured jewel on the ring. _Where have I seen this symbol before?_

"Hey there are rings all over this place, make sure to grab them." Erza instructed as she re-quipped her sword. "Keep your guard up, I believe someone is here." _I knew I've seen this symbol before! It's that murderous Chase Lothbrok!_

"Erza? I-I think I found that 'someone'" Lucy said. Her teammates came to her side. There, in front of them, lay a teen boy. His shirt was in shreds, and cuts and gouges covered his skin. He lay unconscious against a half demolished fountain. Articles of clothing lay scattered around him; emblems of a wizard guild covered them. The boy's crimson coloured eyes fluttered open.

(Chase's POV)

My eyes opened, pain split along my side. _Such a delightful wake up call,_ I thought to myself. Something wet and warm slid down from my nose onto my lip and into my mouth; blood.I was too exhausted to wipe it away, so I let it pour into my mouth. With the pitiful amount of strength I had left, I examined my wounds. I had used every ounce of my magic energy over the past week. Countless attacks from the strongest wizards left me weakened and injured; although, my head is yet to be on a stick. Something wasn't right. Something felt weird. _Wait! My rings, no no no no, it can't be!_ I patted around my pockets searching for my pouch of charmed rings I kept attached to my pants. Gone!

"Rise you foul being!" a females voice broke through my panicked thoughts. I looked up to see four people standing over me. The one who spoke was a beautiful young woman with long red hair, clad in armor; she held a broadsword to my neck.

"I said rise!" her voice was filled with fury. Panic acted as my strength as I quickly hobbled to my feet.

(Team Natsu POV)

The young boy rose to his feet, wobbling at first. He looked as if he had taken a serious beating.

"Erza, why are you doing this?" Lucy asked; she looked to Gray and Natsu for answers. They looked just as puzzled.

"This disgrace of a wizard is Chase Lothbrok. He is a murderous monster! Do you guys remember Gramps calling us S-class wizards for a private meeting? Well, he was the subject matter! There's a bounty for his head. He killed eight guild members from his own guild, then went on to kill two of the council members that tried to help him!" Erza said, holding her sword inches for his throat. His crimson eyes darted around.

"Yeah! I remember hearing about that!" Natsu exclaimed, sparks flying around his fists as they ignited. "If anyone's gonna kill this monster, it's gonna be me!"

"Oh shut up stupid, you aren't going to kill anything!" Gray shouted.

"And why not?" The fire wizard retorted, another useless fight was about to go down. Fire and ice went flying yet again in the background, but Erza stood her ground.

"I just want to know one thing from you, you bastard. Why did you do it?" Erza asked. She stared him in the eye. He didn't say a word, which angered Erza more. "Answer me you monster!" she shrieked. Her outburst made her sword nick Chase's neck; dark red blood trickled out.

"I didn't kill them." Chase said, his voice was hoarse and low. All four stared at him in shock.

"What?" Erza was taken aback, eyes wide in shock.

"I said I never killed anyone! I was framed," a dark expression was cast over his face, "now, I know you don't believe me, nor should you, I have no proof. No one _helped_ me; they all tried to kill me. I don't know why. And, I am very sorry for this but..." suddenly he lunged past Erza, a blinding light flooded over her. She fell to her knees, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray ran to her aid.

"I'm sorry, I just borrowed some magic energy, please forgive me. You will be fine soon." Chase said as a black and purple smoke appeared around him, and he disappeared.

"Omigod! Erza, are you okay?" Lucy cried; she and Gray helped her up. Natsu stood dumbfounded, as he stared at the ground.

"Yes, I am fine now." Erza glanced around, a scowl formed on her face, "He took the rings back!" She strode past them, kicking pieces of rumble on her way.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we go after him?" Gray called after her, but she kept walking.

"I am going to set up camp in the forest. Feel free to go on a wild goose chase if you must, but your efforts will fail. So my suggestion is to come with me." She replied, her voice wavering with anger.


	2. Chapter 2: Now Do You Trust Me?

"Hey Erza," Lucy said as she dumped her armload of fire wood onto the ground. Erza sat staring into the flames. "Um, what was the deal with that guy with the rings?" she asked; Erza was quiet for a moment.

"About eight years ago, there was a string of vicious murders of guild members from a guild called Isosource. He went on a rampage; it got so bad that the council stepped in. Because he was very young, they tried to give him help, but he just killed his was out and ran. Now guilds all over were alerted to keep an eye out for him. And," her voice went low, "kill on sight. Which I didn't do, so now he's out there again killing more innocent people."

Lucy's eyes dropped, why anyone would do such horrid things, and a child doing it too! That was sick.

"What magic does he practice?" Gray asked as he walked in with four frozen chickens. Lucy jumped up.

"Where the hell did you get those!" she yelled. Gray just placed the bodies in front of the fire.

"Back at the village, there was a small farm. I snagged a few. So, back to my question, what magic does this freak use?" Gray said as he sat down and started cook the chicken in the fire.

"Well, from what the reports form council say, he's a charm wizard." Erza began. _Huh, just like that wannabe salamander back when Natsu and I first met?_ Lucy thought. "He's one of the most powerful wizards out there. He can transfer you magic ability to his rings or to himself directly. So, say he transferred Natsu's magic to his rings; he then would be a fire dragon slayer. This is why he is so hard to beat when you fight him. He is basically the most powerful because he has the ability to use almost every type of magic."

Suddenly, something donned on Lucy. "Hey guys, where's Natsu? He's been gone for a while, and Happy too!" Just as she spoke, there was rustling from the bushes behind them.

"Speak of the devil," Gray mumbled; he stood and walked over to the bush. "Hey Flame Brains, hurry up will ya?" Gray walked further and disappeared in the brush. A moment later his body was sent flying back, crashing into the makeshift tent. Natsu was next to come flying from the bush.

"Gray! Are you okay?" Erza yelled running to his side, "Damn they're both out cold!" she drew her sword. Suddenly, a huge and monstrous beast emerged from the bush.

"What is that!?" Lucy shrieked while she fumbled with her gate keys. From nowhere, a massive clawed hand swooped down and hurled her through the air, only to be stopped by a very solid tree. A ghastly snapping sound was heard as Lucy's body made contact. Filled with rage Erza lunged towards the beast, slicing its thick, scaly flesh. Her sword plunged through the beast's chest, and it fell to the ground. But the beast wasn't alone. Demons of all sorts flocked their little camp site; Erza fought them off, but her long day of travelling by foot (thanks to Natsu's motion sickness) without eating made her weak and tired. The demons soon overpowered her.

Erza awoke tied to a large wooden pole in the middle of a base camp of the demons. Her armor was gone, which left her unprotected. She looked around to her comrades; Gray and Natsu lay by her feet, wrists bound, and unconscious.

"E-erza? Are you awake?" Erza heard a voice, it was Lucy. She was kneeling beside Erza, her ankles bound in shackles.

"Yes, I am awake. Are you hurt?" Erza replied while she fought against her restraints.

"No, I'm fine I guess. What about Natsu and Gray?" Lucy said, her voice quavering. Erza nodded.

"They're okay from the looks of it." Erza looked around, everything was empty. They were chained to a pole in the middle of the camp. Around them were some huts, and around the perimeter was a 7 foot high wall made of tree trunks with spikes along the top. Something was off, very off; there wasn't a single demon. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, a voice was heard high up on the top of the wall. "So, Titania has awakened." The demon's voice was gravelly and shrill.

"Well, well, well, you really are a demon; cowardly and spineless as always. Why chain me and my comrades up and hide up in that barricade of yours?" Erza laughed, "Why don't you come down here, unchain us, and fight us like a..."

"Oh hush now, Titania; hmm, such big words for someone in your position. I don't want to fight you... I just want to kill you," the demon spat, a repulsive laugh bubbled out from the fiend.

"Oh and why do you want to do that?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could make, the demon just glared at her. _Why is Erza chatting with that thing? Wait, I see what she's doing!_ Lucy thought to herself. Lucy saw Erza's hands moving behind the pole. _She's stalling so she can escape the binds!_ "Well, I guess it would be fun. Ha." The demon begun laughing that ghastly laugh again, "and can you imagine the reputation I'd get when I kill the great Titania, Erza Scarlett!" All of a sudden, Erza broke free; she lunged forward. She began to requip into her Heaven's Wheel armor, but Erza was still weak and was too slow.

"Shoot her!" the demon bellowed, and an arrow was sent flying through the air, and struck Erza in her unprotected shoulder. She roared in pain, falling to her knees. The demon cackled in delight at her pain, "Light 'em up!" he ordered, and all the unseen demon archers came into view as they light their arrows on fire.

"We're gonna burn you to the ground!" the demon screeched. "Fire!"

Arrows blocked out the moonlight, hundreds of arrows sailing down from the sky; the huts burst into flames, which spread quickly surrounding the Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy lay on down her back, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, awaiting her death; when suddenly, a weight fell on top of her. Lucy opened her eyes to see Chase; he was practically straddling her.

"U-um what do you think you're doing?" Lucy said; Chase just glared down at her.

"I'm saving your life!" he shouted. He lifted his arms and a blue glow flickered out from his hands and encased all five in a bright blue bubble like-force field. Glyphs light up all over his arms and torso; beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead. As the arrows and flames came down upon them, the blue force field made the arrows stop dead. They just hovered there above the force field. The glyphs glowed brighter as Chase made the arrow turn around, facing the archer who shot them.

"No!" the demon roared, "who is that?! Arg! Kill him, shoot him now!" as instructed, three archers drew back their bows, and shot three arrows sailing towards Chase. He didn't have the energy left to stop the arrows from entering the force field. They struck him; one in his left shoulder, one in his abdomen, and the last one in his right thigh; blood splattered onto Lucy. Chase roared in pain, causing the force field to flicker. The fire that surrounded them was held at bay, as Chase summoned every last once of magic he had in him, and sent the arrows sailing back to the demons, killing each and every last one. Then he sent the flames back towards the barricade, which burned it to the ground, leaving them in the centre of a charred circle.

Breathing heavy, covered in sweat, Chase's glyphs faded and disappeared from his skin. He stared into Lucy's brown eyes, and then to Erza's, who was clutching her wounded shoulder.

"Now do you trust me?" he said between pants, he then collapsed on top of Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3: Visions From The Past

Chase awoke the next morning to searing pain ripping through his body. His crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, stinging from the blinding morning sun. He found himself lying on his back on the ground. He looked down to see bandages around his wounds, and also his left ankle shackled to a post sticking out of the dirt. He let out a shaky sigh as he forced himself into a sitting position, cringing as he body screamed in retaliation to his movements. Chase glanced around at his surroundings; he was currently sitting in the middle of a circular clearing made into a make-shift camp ground. In the centre of the camp ground was a dwindling fire. A few feet from said fire, were two lean-to tents. Chase noticed a sudden movement from inside one of the tents and his body instinctively tensed. Suddenly, a young blonde emerge from the tent, stretching out her arms as she let out a yawn. She waddled over to the fire, were she squatted next to it, throwing twigs and small pieces of wood into it to make the flame larger. The blonde then groggily stood and turned to face Chase. Her big brown eyes were filled with concern as she walked over to his side.

"You shouldn't have sat up, you ripped your stitches out." She said in a sweet tone. Chase's mouth hung agape as she tended to his wounds. _Why is she helping me?_ He thought to himself.

"Well, it looks like all the stitches are in tacked to that's good, but you really need to take it easy, okay?" she said with a smile, "oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail." Lucy got to her feet and began to walk towards the fire. "I'm going to start breakfast, scrambled eggs okay with you?" she asked over her shoulder. Chase nodded. He was still stunned by the situation, by how calm and _nice_ Lucy was being. He followed her with his eyes as she walked to the mound of luggage that he had surprisingly missed seeing earlier, and pulled out some pots and pans to make the breakfast. His attention was drawn back to the tents suddenly, as two more people stepped out. A tall dark hair male came out of one and an elegant red haired girl from the other. They both walked over to the fire, saying friendly good mornings to Lucy as they took their seats around the fire pit. The red head suddenly looked over at Chase; she gave him a steely glare.

" _It's_ awake I see," she said coldly. The dark haired male shook his head at her.

"Erza, he did save your ass. Actually, he saved all of our asses. He even ended up getting hurt pretty badly, and you still have to nerve to shackle him and treat him like an animal? Hmph, I sometimes don't understand you, Erza." He said, only to earn himself a deathly glare from Erza.

"Thank you for your input, _Gray._ But if you don't remember, he is still a wanted mass murderer!" she snapped, throwing her fists down onto the ground, "calling him an animal would be an insult to animals." She mumbled as she glowered into the fire.

"I'm not," Chase spoke up suddenly, drawing the attention of all three. Erza stood and walked closer to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chase cut her off.

"It wasn't me who killed them, I was framed." He said, staring Erza in the eye. She scowled and shot him a look that would have surely killed a lesser man instantly.

"And why should I believe a word you say? It's all lies, the council has a warrant for your head, of course you would say whatever to save your worthless life," Erza shouted. Chase cut her off again before she could continue.

"The _council?!"_ he said with a wicked laugh, "The council are the ones framing me!" Erza's scowl deepened. She was about to retaliate when Chase lunged at her, placing his thumbs over her temple and began to chant. He was so fast; she didn't get a chance to defend herself. Suddenly, these horrific images flashed through her mind. _What is this? Who are these people? Wait, a-are these memories? These are Chase's memories!_ She thought to herself. Within seconds, the images became clearer. It was like she was reliving the memories through Chase's eyes. Her surroundings changed to that of what felt like a dream, well more like a nightmare.

 _Chase awoke to excruciating pain that shot through his whole body. He had never felt such pain in his life. He tried to move but his arms and legs were strapped down. He looked around frantically as the pain seared through him. He was in a room that resembled an operating room of some sort. Voices were heard in the shadows of the mysterious room._

 _"Hello!" Chase called out, tears streaming down his face, "Someone, please help me! It hurts, it h-hurts so much!" The voices grew louder, but he could only make out a few words._

 _"Abomination," said one person._

 _"Monster!" shouted another._

 _"Rot in hell!" said another._

 _Suddenly, a person walked over to Chase's side but he couldn't see their face. They were holding something in their hands._

 _"Hey, hey, can you help me? Please?" Chase begged to person. "Please?" His body went rigid as another wave of pain ripped through him. The person then leaned over his head, placing another strap around his head. The voices were heard yet again, this time they were closer and Chase could hear it clearer this time._

 _"Why does it matter? This is the punishment given by the Council," a man said._

 _"We both know this boy didn't do all that!" said another man. Chase heard the first man laugh loudly._

 _"Exactly! He didn't do what was asked of him, so we had to step in and get rid of those stupid bastards in Isosource. They just knew too much. Now, we must punish him for failing his test. Isn't that right, Lothbrok?" the first man asked. Chase still couldn't see anyone._

 _"I want my dad!" Chase whimpered, "I wanna see my dad!" Laughter filled the room as two figures finally came into view. Chase recognised them; they were both from the Wizards Council._

 _"Oh my, your father is long dead! I should know, I ripped his head off his shoulders myself!" the first man laughed, "now, enough of your whining, it's time to give you your punishment." And with that the two men were joined by three more people. One of the people walked up right beside him, it was a woman. She wore an elegant full length grey dress with a white lab coat over top. She held up one of his charm rings to show him before placing it onto a table beside the operating table where he lay. She must have been wearing high heels, because Chase could hear echoing clicks in time to her steps. The sound pounded into his head like gunshots._

 _"Your father did tell you what happens when a charm wizard's charms are broken. For instance, you precious rings, if I were to," the woman paused as she picked up a hammer, and smashed it down onto the ring, shattering it. Chase screeched in agony as his charm's magic was ripped from his body. "If you shatter the physical charm, the power you had collected will be destroying and removed from your magic energy. It's a rather painful process, wouldn't you agree?" The woman continued. "You were always so useless, weren't you? You never had any real magic ability of your own. How long was it again until you discovered this pathetic magic? No wonder your family was so poor, it wasn't like your father could bring home any money and you defiantly couldn't do anything. I can't think of any_ real _guilds that would want something like you." The woman said coldly, waiting for a response from him._

 _"Shut up," Chase whispered, hot tears rolling down his face._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" the vile woman said, placing another ring onto the table._

 _"Shut UP!" Chase screamed at her, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" The woman laughed._

 _"Looks like I hit a nerve," she said. She let out a small sigh before continuing, "Since you don't have any magic ability, you had to steal it from others and put it in these pathetic little rings, am I right?" The woman smashed another ring, enjoying the agonizing scream coming from the child. She was about to continue, only to be cut off by another scream. She gasped in horror as she saw iridescent glyphs glowing all over his body. Chase, fueled by rage and power, ripped free from the straps. He roared as he sent all he had towards the woman. A huge ball of raw of magic energy hit her. She didn't have time to scream before her body turned to ash and scattered over the floor. Chase rose from the table and walked towards the other people in the room._

 _"I thought you took all the rings off him!" Shouted one of the men; they frantically raced around trying to escape, but the room was sealed. "We did! He's got none on him!" replied another man. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and in minutes, the blood curdling screams went silent. Chase stumbled out from the fiery ruble of the room. He wandered blindly into a long corridor in the dark; a blaring siren echoed through the building. At last he found an exit, were he started his never ending run from everyone who was trying to kill him. His home? gone. His family? gone. His life? Gone. All he had left was pain. Empty, soul crushing pain._

Erza shoved Chase to the ground, her breaths ragged and heavy. She stumbled back as she tried to shake off the horrible feeling the vision had given her.

"W-What the hell was that?" she stammered out, her voice wavering. She stared at Chase, her mind racing. "It's, he's telling the truth," she said after a long pause of silence. Erza turned to face her team mate's worried and confused faces. "He is innocent," she said turning back to Chase. She knelt down beside him, bowing her head.

"Chase Lothbrok of Isosource, I-I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour, my distrust in you, and I want you to know that you have my word that I will protect you with all my power." Erza said, holding out her sword in a respectful manner, offering him her allegiance. This took Chase be surprise; he looked from Lucy to Gray, who shared the same shocked expression. Chase suddenly became serious; he forced himself into a kneeling position, cringing in pain as he did so. He placed his hands over Erza's on her sword.

"Thank you," he said in a low tone, barely above a whisper. Erza then rose, glancing back down to the shackles on his leg. She bent down and removed it before returning to the fire pit. Lucy and Gray sat next to her, sharing confused glances back a Chase, who was now lying down resting. Lucy stared at Erza.

"What did you see?" she asked. Erza just looked at her.

"Enough to convince me, so that should be enough to convince you." She replied quietly. Gray looked at Lucy, giving her a nod.

"So, what are we to do now?" Gray spoke up.

"We take him with us to Fairy Tail and protect him." Erza said simply; she then reached her hand into her pocket, pulling out a small purple couch and tossed it to Chase. The pouch landed on his stomach and a crackling sound was heard as it made contact. The invisible glyphs covering his skin reappeared from the touch of the pouch. Chase's eyes fluttered open as he held the pouch in his hand. He looked up at Erza.

"My rings," he said with a relived sigh. Chase gave Erza a nod as he loaded his fingers with selected rings and then placed the pouch safely in his pants pocket; shortly, the glyphs disappeared into his skin again. Suddenly, another rustling movement came from the tents. Natsu emerged at last with a loud yawn. He flopped down next to Lucy and grabbed a plate of the freshly cooked breakfast. He finally noticed the strange silence that filled the camp ground.

"What'd I miss?" He said between mouthfuls of the breakfast. His three team mates just stared at him with frustrated expressions. "What?" he asked, earning a smack over the head from Lucy.


End file.
